With increasing knowledge on enhancement of living quality and health, modern people that have heavy works and tight life steps prefer health to business success. Thus, there are many leisure activities growing, such as bicycle riding or marathon racing.
On one hand, people have been keeping their own good shapes by engaging outdoor leisure activities. On the other hand, household or portable measurement apparatus are more and more popular and people know body condition themselves with such the measurement apparatus, as well as adjust both frequency and strength of outdoor leisure exercise and control diet. For example, weight meter for weight measurement and body fat meter for body fat measurement are popular in markets. Present body fat meter calculates out body percentage of user by detecting impedance changing of user body with a sensor that senses current passing through the user body and combining the impedance changing and current body weight of the user body under consideration of user characteristic information such as height, gender or age, inputted by the user.
It is inconvenient and troublesome for a user to repeatedly input his/her characteristic information such as height, gender or age during measurement of body fat. For example, Taiwan Patent No. I489973 discloses a portable body fat measuring apparatus whose central control unit reminds the user of inputting user parameters such as weight, height, age, or gender after measurement completion, and the portable body fat measuring apparatus calculates out fat ratio of the user according to the user parameters. Moreover, another prior technology identifies the user by matching a current body weight W and current impedance Z with single recorded weight Wm and single recorded impedance Zm. An algorithm process used in the another prior technology is following:Ad=|W−Wm|*α+|Z−Zm|*βHowever, it often makes mistakes during the pairing of the user name and the user by using the prior technology because there is only single record of recorded weight Wm and recorded impedance Zm to be remained in body fat measuring meter.
Accordingly, it is one technical issue of the present invention to resolve inconveniences of repeatedly inputting user name and user characteristic information and improvements on accuracy pairing of a user name and a user.